100_things_to_do_before_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Pootabuck
Pootabucks are used as a reward system and are generated and offered by Pootatuck Middle School. It has been used at the school since at least 1982. The word "Pootabuck" is a play on the school's name. About Pootabucks are given to Pootatuck Middle School students for good behavior. CJ states students can earn them by behaving well in school, completing extra credit projects, getting good grades, and helping a teacher. Pootabucks have been in use at Pootatuck since at least 1982, as this was when Alfred J. McSorely, an outstanding student, attended and accumulated a million of them. Students may spend the Pootabucks on school supplies such as composition books, rulers, and various toys. If one presents Henry Slinko with ten Pootabucks, they are allowed to forgo a homework assignment. The principal prior to Principal Hader also gave students the option of attending Sir Soaky's Typhoon Splash City Water Park Lagoon by limousine with eight of their friends if they collected 5,000 Pootabucks. 'Design' Pootabucks are small, green rectangular pieces of paper. One side of the Pootabuck has Pooti the Bear mascot in a circle in the center. The word "spirit" is below this image. To the left of Pooti is a picture of an open book with the word "one" above it and the word "academics" below it. To the right of Pooti is a picture of a field with the word "athletics" below it. The other side of the currency is has the number one in a circle in the center. To the left of the number one is Pooti's old victory shield with the word "honor" below it. To the right of the number one is a triangle with an eye and the word "discovery" below it. History 'Become a Millionaire and Give It All Away Thing!' Mr. Roberts tells CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo Powers the story of how Alfred J. McSorely earned a million Pootabucks and hid them somewhere on the school's property. Though CJ is skeptical of the rumor, mainly because she is concerned with finding her and her friends' missing Pootabucks, Fenwick and Crispo are determined to find it. CJ finds out that Mindy and her friends had taken her Pootabucks and spent one hundred of them, so she goes around to make up the money. She is successful and hides the money in a new place - the empty science room vent. A custodian gets the vent working properly again, however, and her newly reclaimed Pootabucks fly out of the vent and onto the ground where many students retrieve them. CJ then decides to help Fenwick and Crispo look for McSorely's stash so she and her friends can go to Sir Soaky's. With help from Mr. Roberts, they find the money and generously offer to take the entire seventh grade to Sir Soaky's. Episode appearances *Become a Millionaire and Give It All Away Thing! Trivia * Jaheem Toombs had a contest on his Instagram account where whoever answered a question correctly would win twenty Pootabucks autographed by Jaheem himself. ** The question was, "What other Nickelodeon series has Soaky the Shark appeared on?" The correct answer, Big Time Rush, was given by fan Louis Sabo. Gallery 'Episode' Pootabuck 3.PNG Pootabuck 4.PNG Pootabuck 5.PNG Pootabuck 6.PNG Pootabuck 7.PNG Pootabuck 8.PNG Pootabuck 9.PNG Pootabuck 10.PNG Pootabuck 11.PNG Pootabuck 12.PNG Pootabuck 13.PNG Pootabuck 14.PNG 'Behind the Scenes' Pootabuck.PNG Jack Owen and Jaheem with Pootabucks.PNG Laura in Become a Millionaire.PNG Category:Objects